1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump, and more particularly to a hand pump having an attachment member for pumping different tire valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand pumps comprise a cylinder having a handle for pumping a piston which is slidably engaged in the cylinder. However, the hand pumps each includes an attachment member that is good for engaging with a specific type of tire valve and which is not suitable for engaging with different tire valves. In order to pump two different tire valves, it is required to prepare two hand pumps having different attachment members for engaging with the different tire valves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand pump attachment members.